Taking the offer
by MarenMary93
Summary: Sequel to "A wrecked knee" and "At the hospital". When Oliver injures his arm on a gig, he takes the offer Jonas Hart gave him. Hurt!Oliver, Hurt!Arrow Rated T just to be safe!
1. The job

**So this is another sequal, to "A wrecked knee" and "At the hospital"**

**Hope you enjoy reading this, and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far on the other stories!**

* * *

Oliver felt his wrist snap as his hand connected with Ronny Roseman's forehead. Ronny had been planning to pollute the town's water source. Which meant that if he succeeded, 400 000 people would become sick, or die.

High on adrenalin Oliver only grunted once, before he blocked a roundhouse kick coming from his right. He sure felt something was wrong with his wrist, he just didn't take the time to figure out what right at the moment.

Ronny threw another jab, and Oliver blocked it as best as he could, before he decided to throw Ronny to the ground.

The problem that showed itself then, was that Ronny was an athletic young man and was up standing again almost before he had hit the ground. It kind of resembled those times when a snowboarder falls and uses the momentum to get back up again.

A forceful straight punch hit Oliver square in the chest, and knocked the air out of him. Fighting to get some air back in to his lungs, Oliver kicked Ronny to make some distance before he stepped back a couple of yards himself.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to think about the angle he stepped back in. If he had, he could have grabbed his bow again, and maybe ended the fight a lot easier… At least faster…

Aching ribs and a aching hand made him just a little bit slower than usual. Not to mention his knee that was still a bit uneasy with him whenever he turned. Even if it was more than three months since Roy had kicked his knee in, it still hurt most of the time… It was a lot better than it had been the first month, but it was far from optimal…

Before Oliver really had time to recover from the punch, a gunshot rang through the air. Oliver hoped it was Dig that had come as surprise backup, but then he felt another white hot pain making itself present in his right arm. He cast a glance in its direction to find wet crimson travelling down his arm, starting right above his elbow.

He had managed to fight with a painful right hand, but now he could barely lift it. _Probably broken some of the bone, even if it didn't hit directly…_ Oliver noted, before he leapt into action again.

He sent a high roundhouse kick, standing on his left leg. It was better to use the right one to kick with than to stand on while doing so…

He was lucky, he managed to hit Ronny's temple. Ronny went down like if someone had swiped his legs from under him. Oliver threw in a few good kicks for good measure, he would keep an eye with him until Dig or Roy could come over and finish Ronny off.

Looking down at his injured arm he almost gagged. His hand was clearly deformed, some of the bones in the hand itself had snapped and were now standing in a more limp position than the others. Over his wrist, ivory white spiked out. And then, over his elbow a shot-wound oozed.

He switched on his mike, "Felicity!" he said as determined as he could, trying to sound less affected then he really was.

"Hello!" Felicity's sweet voice greeted him.

"Can you send Diggle, or Roy over here?" he paused a beat to figure what he was going to say, "I need some backup… I hurt my arm…"

"Oh MY! Are you all right? Is it bad? I…"

"FELICITY." Olive cut her off. "Get either Dig or Roy, or both, over here. Preferably before Ronny wakes up again… I'll be fine." Oliver lied as he loosened Ronny's belt to make a tourniquet for his own arm, just in case he bled more than he believed. Even though the blood didn't come in pulsing beats, it didn't mean he didn't bleed a lot. It could have hit a vein. He knew they bled just as much as artery if they were the same size. But they didn't pump, therefore people sometimes forgot that they actually bled just as much. Then again he could be lucky… It could have missed all the bigger arteries and veins… But he shouldn't count on it.

Dig AND Roy came to help after about five minutes. Roy was back to his old, superhuman strength. He had gotten the anti-mirakuru, but just enough to make him come down to a manageable level. Not enough to make him a normal Joe again.

They both went straight for Oliver, sitting on the ground with his right arm propped up on his knees in front of him.

"Oliver, are you okey?" Diggle asked once he saw the painful expression in Oliver's face.

"I broke my arm, and got shot! Can one of you guys just finish him…" Oliver nodded towards Ronny's body lying on the ground, they had tried to stop him with less force earlier so they knew nothing else would be permanent.

"Got SHOT!?" both Diggle and Roy exclaimed in unison.

"Where?" Roy asked concerned.

"How bad is it?" Diggle demanded to know straight after.

Sighing Oliver tried to give them a better view of his elbow,

"I'll live…" Oliver said pretty unamused, "but can one of you get my phone out of my pocket and call Jonas Hart?" he paused a short beat, "And can the other one of you take care of that man on the ground over there before he wakes up again?"

Nodding Dig and Roy went back to action. Dig went over to the man lying on the concrete, and Roy tried to maneuver Oliver's phone out of his right-hand pocket without jostling Oliver's arm too much.

The adrenalin in Oliver's system had begun to ebb out, and his arm was bothering him more by the minute. Even the tiniest movements hurt like hell!

"There you go!" Roy finally said with a satisfied grin on his face, holding Oliver's phone in front of him. "What was the name again?"

"Jonas Hart. He was the doctor whom helped me with my knee…" Oliver explained, and a flash of guilt flew across Roy's features.

"It wasn't your fault!" Oliver said determined, then he hissed as his arm sent a bolt of pain searing through his nerve system.

"Jonas Hart. Here…" Roy paused and looked back at Oliver, "do you want to do the talking?"

Oliver nodded, and took the phone. Jonas had said he could call any time, day or night. So if he meant it, he wouldn't be angry for a call at 3 a.m.

"Hello? This is Jonas Hart!" a weary voice answered.

"Hello, this is the Arrow…" Oliver said, but couldn't manage to hide the pain in his voice.

"You need my help, I guess!" Jonas sounded a lot more awake already. "What happened and where shall I meet you?"

"Yeah, I might just need your help… I broke my arm, and I also got shot in the same arm. One of my helpers can pick you up at your house, if you don't mind. He will bring you to our hideout. If you don't mind."

"But there should be taken X-rays and MRI scans, at least of the GSW…" Jonas tried to reason, he didn't mind being taken to Arrows 'bat-cave', but Oliver should have those scans taken.

"We've got an X-ray, and an MRI machine…" *beat*, "Don't ask why…"

Jonas stopped himself from laughing at what Oliver decided to add to that sentence. He kind of understood the necessity of those machines in Oliver's line of work.

"Okay, have one of your guys come pick me up. What supplies should I bring?"

"We have pretty much everything, except meds…" Oliver groaned as he tried to gesture with his right hand. Stupid move…

"Okay, and scalpels, sutures… Have you got that?"

"Yeah… We've even got plates for serious fractures…" Oliver said, gritting his teeth as a new wave of pain rolled over him.

"Cast…?"

"Got that… Think I might need it this time too…"

"Okay, I'm ready whenever your man comes over. But I'll have to run by the hospital and grab a hold of some different kind of meds…"

Oliver paused and thought about their supply of painkillers.

"I think there's still six-seven bottles left of that painkiller stuff…" Oliver cleared his throat, "I don't think more of that is necessary at the moment."

"No, but penicillin…" Jonas said a bit pensive, "You don't have that over there, and that is a necessity now!"

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews so far! They mean a lot to me! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
Any wishes?**


	2. Surgery

**Chapter 2...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay… Just a couple of stitches, then we're done with the GSW…" Jonas declared, "I can't believe you actually want to be awake through this. I've pumped you up on painkillers, but still…"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go under… Last time I had the worst 'hangover' I've ever had… And that's something!" Oliver spoke through gritted teeth.

The painkillers were strong, but he still felt more of it than he would have preferred.

"You're lucky I've been overseas as a doctor, in war areas… I wouldn't have taken on this task without that expertise." The doctor said gesturing to the newly operated upper arm.

"Yeah, Sara got Felicity to run a background check on every doctor at the hospital that night… You were the one that looked most skilled at the injuries I might encounter…"

"Good choice…" Jonas nodded, it had been a clever decision.

"Now, let's see about that hand shall we…?"

"That must have been brute force…" Jonas said as he looked over the X-rays.

"Two of your metacarpals has comminuted fractures, that means that the bones hasn't just broken in two, but in many pieces… Which means surgery…" Jonas explained, "That compound fracture above your wrist also calls for surgery. I would like to have more doctors available on those…"

Oliver looked up, he understood that Jonas probably were right. Diggle had helped as a nurse, with the GSW. Mainly because he had encountered more than one of them through his military career, but fractures was another thing.

"Okay, go talk to Felicity… She'll figure out someone who can help…" Oliver scratched his cheek with his uninjured hand, "But change out of that bloody coat first. I don't think she likes blood!"

"Wow, comminuted boxer's fracture… That is some injury! Which brings me to why are you awake?" the lady they had brought in asked. Her name was Dakota Coffer, but she preferred to be called Dakota, Coffee or D.C. Actually the only thing she didn't like being called was by her last name…

"I get ill by narcosis…" Oliver explained through gritted teeth once more. "Causes the worst hangovers mankind could think of…" he tried to joke.

"Oh, yeah…" Dakota answered, "My uncle has the same problem… I felt so bad for him when he had his appendix taken…"

"Ouch…" Oliver said, partly to be sympathetic and partly because something Jonas did to his hand hurt.

"Sooo… Coffee… If you can look away from Oliver's eyes and help me aligning his forearm, that would be great!" Jonas said looking over at the young doctor standing beside him.

"Uhm… yes… sure!" Dakota said a bit blushed. She had been focusing more on Oliver's face and chest, than on his injured hand.

The sound of a drill came on, and Oliver soon felt the sensation of something trying to etch itself into something in his arm. He figured they fastened a plate to hold his arm aligned and secure during the time it healed, maybe even afterwards.

"You have to tell me if this is too tight. If it is, the cast will cut off your circulation, and you'll be at risk of getting gangrene…" Jonas said as he wrapped Oliver's arm in a thick cast.

"No, it's good…" Oliver said, "it isn't tight at all…"

"Well, I expect some swelling, so I put some extra layers of padding on. That will be compressed when your arm swells…" Jonas said while he dipped another roll of fiberglass plaster in a bowl of water. "If it should become tight before the day after tomorrow, don't be afraid to call… And if it starts to hurt worse, again…"

"Don't be afraid to call…" Oliver finished for him.

"Correct!"

When the cast was set, and Oliver was fitted with a sling that secured his arm in a position close to his torso, the Dr. Jonas Hart patted him on the shoulder of his good arm.

"Whenever you need to, call me. I am proud to be able to think to myself that I'm on your team!"

"Same goes for me…" Dakota said as she smiled at Oliver once more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! **

**Once again; any wishes?**


	3. Coming home to Thea

**Major thanks to the people whom has reviewed, favourited and followed my stories this far. THANK YOU!**

* * *

When Oliver walked, almost stumbled, back into his house later that morning, he was greeted by his sister standing in the kitchen.

"So, how was the town's villains last night?" Since their mother's death he had allowed her to know everything about his work.

She had been mad at first. Both because she was angry since he hadn't told her, and since he was putting himself in danger. A danger that she thought he wasn't able to handle at all. And she was extremely mad since he hadn't told her the truth about Roy.

"Annoying…" Oliver said as matter of fact. He tried to hide the pain in his voice but Thea must have caught on to it anyway. Because before Oliver could move over to a room where he wouldn't have to confront his little sister, she was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What happened to you!?" shock and compassion flew across her features.

"I fucked up…" Oliver bit back the urge to wince as he turned, making his arm jostle just the slightest. "But we the got the man…"

Thea moved closer to him, but she didn't touch him. Most likely because she was afraid to cause her big brother more pain than he already was in.

"How bad is it?" Thea said looking down at the brand new cast and the supportive sling immobilizing her brother's right arm. She was clearly concerned.

"Don't worry about it Speedy..." Oliver said as he carefully pulled Thea into his embrace and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's not that bad…" he lied.

His arm felt like it was about to combust, or detach itself. It hurt like crazy and the painkillers he had got during the surgery was about to wear off...

A bright spot was that he still could feel his fingers. He could even move the ones that wasn't trapped inside the cast. If there was nerve damage, it wasn't a dramatic one.

"If you're lying, I swear to God…" Thea threatened him…

"Okay!" Oliver said releasing his grip around Thea and continued "just don't yell at me…"

"I broke my hand, and I got shot…" Oliver paused and put his good hand up to stop his sister from saying anything, before he continued in a calm and caring voice, "I'll have to wear this cast and sling for some time, but I don't think there is any permanent damage. I'll have to take it easy a month or three… But I promise I'll be all right!"

When Oliver was done explaining, he dried a tear off Thea's cheek. She looked like she was wrecked, like if somebody had run over her cat…

Later when Thea had gotten over the worst shock, they settled down in the living room. Oliver laid on the couch hit his head nestled up in Thea's lap, and Thea kept caressing Oliver's hair like she knew calmed him down.

"What will you tell the media?" Thea suddenly asked. "What are you gonna tell them when people start asking about what happened to your arm?"

She had stopped stroking his short hair, as she waited for him to answer.

"I'll figure something out…" Oliver said, then he looked over at his sister, "I could stay at home for a few days, keep off their radar, before I go out on town. Then I could tell them that I was on a camping trip with Roy, Diggle or someone else, and that I fell down a hill or something."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Should I do his first run-in with the media too?**


	4. Meeting the press

**So, let them explain to the press why Oliver has a giant sized cast on his arm!**

* * *

It was more than a week since Oliver had been out in the public. It was also more than a week since he had worked out… He hadn't thought that it would bother him so much, but it did. He was used to an active life, but at the moment he was imprisoned by his situation.

His mood had been getting worse and worse ever since Ronny had broken Oliver's arm. Oliver had a need to keep in motion, to move around, to get out of the damn house. He figured he was like one of those fish that dies if they stop swimming.

He laid on his back on the couch, counting the tiles that the roof was made out of. It added up to 34 each and every time… There was no need to say that he was bored out of his mind!

He would have jumped of joy if he got to go catch a bad-guy, well… If he could… _STUPID ARM!_

His arm replied the thought by sending a bolt of nice white-hot pain back at him. He winced. _I didn't even move!_ Oliver then thought to himself, pretty annoyed by everything in general. The pain, the cast, the way his arm decided to hurt and itch at the same time! Especially when he couldn't do anything about either of the problems. He hated it!

He wanted to help people, save people, but NOOO… He was stuck here… USELESS!

"Oliver!" Felicity's voice snapped him out of his unhealthy self-loathing habits. She walked over to where he was lying and sat down in the chair opposite him. "Are you ready to come home from your eventful 'camping trip' with Roy?"

She smiled that smile at him. That smile that lighted up his entire world, no matter how dark it might be.

"I'll start climbing the walls if I don't get out of here soon…" Oliver said in a dry tone.

Felicity wasn't sure whether Ollie was joking or serious, but knowing him… She knew there was a real possibility that he just might start climbing the walls and swinging from the curtains…

"heh… That sounds great…" she said a little nervous that he might just up and start climbing, "We should put some more representative clothes on you… I mean you should put some clothes on… Not that you don't have any clothes on… You have sweatpants and a t-shirt on! You look nicer in a suit! Err… Not that you don't look nice now… You're always hot!" Felicity blushed as she realized that she once again had hit that roll where she just kept talking.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she gave it her best shot to collect herself, "you're nice and sweet and sexy and have killer abs… Why can't I just stop talking…?" her face was turning a dark shade of pink as she really tried to stop talking. She hated when this happened… "I should stop talking!"

By now Oliver was smiling, he enjoyed seeing Felicity have her 'moments'. He especially liked when he was he theme of her ramblings.

"Did you just call me sexy?" Oliver asked, his tone was hopeful.

Blushing even more than she already had, Felicity nodded her answer… "that, AND you have incredible abs."

Smiling Oliver moved to sit up. He was greeted by a lightning strike of pain, searing through his right side.

Groaning he tucked his right arm in a supportive embrace. Supporting the sling that already did the job.

Within seconds Felicity was on her knees in front of Oliver, placing a hand on his left shoulder. "How bad?"

She had gotten past the stage where she asked if he was all right, or okay… She was past the stage where she asked if he had taken the painkillers Jonas had told him to take. The answer would either be NO, or a lie.

_I don't need painkillers today, I won't be doing anything…_ Why did she happen to secretly love such a stubborn idiot? Even though he wasn't planning on saving the city tonight didn't mean that he had to suffer through the day without pain relief.

"Not too bad…" _a lie…_ Oliver sat on the edge of the couch gritting his teeth against the pain, his breathing was strained with effort to keep from screaming. It had to be bad…

He would be upset if she asked him whether she should find his meds, she would be mad at herself if she didn't do anything to help him.

Compromising she sat down next to Oliver, and started rubbing circles on his back. After just a little while his breathing started to even out and he was ready to get dressed properly.

About two hours later Oliver stepped out of the train station, with Roy. The whole thing was staged. Diggle had dropped them off at the other side of the station minutes earlier, and was now parked in front of the entrance.

Sure enough, there was some journalists there; Thea had done a good job spreading the rumors that her big brother and her boyfriend had had an accident.

Roy was of course just faking it, it was an attempt to make it look more convincing… Still, nobody knew that the ace bandage around Roy's left arm was just a bluff.

"Mr. Queen, what happened?" one of the journalists spoke louder and clearer than the rest.

Oliver stopped and tried to get a view of the woman that had asked, he then started answering.

"We were on a camping trip, we planned on spending a week mountain biking in the Sierra Nevada region. Two days ago we were riding along a small ridge…" Oliver involuntarily paused as his arm made its protests about him moving is chest as he breathed. He hoped that he didn't grimace too much.

"I was riding first!" Roy chose the pause to take the word, "my wheel hooked in a loose root and I flew over the handle of my bike. Oliver steered away, but hit another root… He wound up taking the wrong side down the ridge…"

Oliver nodded at Roy's explanation. "Yeah… I fell down a hill…" he then added humorlessly.

There were many questions, 'what injuries did you sustain?', 'does it hurt?', 'how long is the estimated time for your full recovery?'. They answered a few of them and Oliver was thankful for the moment when Diggle decided that it was enough, and that Oliver probably should sit down and get back home.

The next day Oliver is met by Felicity holding the town's newspaper. The headline stating; **Oliver Queen survived dangerous fall on camping trip! **

"Now, how is it to be back on the front page?" she teases him.

The joke doesn't go very far when she sees the state he's in. Pain lines etched deep into his features, left arm supporting the sling as if that would do wonders and his limp from his run in with drugged Roy back.

"Should I call Jonas?" Felicity asks concerned. She really hates seeing Oliver like this, and she just wants to make his world better in every which way she can. But she don't know how.

Before he answers, Oliver shakes his head.

"No, it's just painful…" he takes another step, and winces as his right leg nearly buckles under him, "I just need to take it easy apparently…"

Nodding, Felicity steps beside Oliver for him to lean on her as they start walking over to the couch once more.

For every step Oliver takes, his face twitches due to the pain. After about ten steps Oliver is just about panting from exhaustion.

It wasn't the first time his leg had decided to go sour on him since the injury, but it annoyed him how it had been fine when he went to bed the night before. And then it had started hurting like lightning from a clear blue sky at around 4 a.m.

When they finally made it to the couch Felicity helped Oliver sitting down, before she found a footrest for him.

"You know what I think we should do?" she asked when Oliver was settled in on the couch.

He looked clueless up at her.

"We should sit here together and just relax, watch a movie and take it surprisingly easy…"

"That sounds super!" Oliver grinned up at her, happy about the idea of just being together with Felicity.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your support so far! And the awesome feedback! It means a great deal!**

**Thank you!  
Hope you enjoy**


End file.
